La romance des chevaliers
by Kazouko
Summary: ' Arturia lavait dès lors son corps mince à l'aide d'une éponge enduite dune mousse blanche et savonneuse. La porte s'entre-bailla, laissant apparaître qu'à moitié le lancier charmé face à la silhouette découverte de celle qu'il épiait. L'irlandais ne pouvait rester un instant de plus sans ne rien faire face aux traits qui se dessinaient sur les vertèbres de la britannique. '
1. Chapter 1

-Diarmuid, Diarmuid !

Le rire frétillant d'une jeune femme s'éclatait contre les parois rocheuses des montagnes irlandaises. La silhouette élancée d'une brunette courrait parmi les herbes frivoles jusqu'au noiraud qui semblait l'attendre depuis peu. Elle sautait alors sur ce dernier, qui l'accueilli avec hospitalité au creux de ses bras. Les cheveux bruns de la femme venaient s'égarer sur le visage noyé dans le bonheur du jeune homme qui, à présent, soulevait par la taille celle qui semblait être sa dulcinée. Ils tournoyèrent ensemble le temps de quelques secondes, mélangeant les éclats de leur rire entre les bourrasques du vent frais qui se levait peu à peu. Avant que ses pieds ne regagnent la terre ferme, la jeune brune vola un baiser digne des plus belles romances au lancier.

\- Enfin tu es revenu ! Je suis si heureuse !

\- Gràinne, tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclama le chevalier des Fianna tout en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de sa bien-aimée.

\- J'espère que le temps ne fut pas trop long en mon absence, continua le noiraud.

\- Hmhm, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Maintenant que tu es là, je ne vais plus te quitter ! déclarait-elle d'une voix rieuse.

Le lancier sourit, avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Gráinne. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps que cela lui paraissait presque irréel, mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la belle brune, quelque chose affectait ses sentiments. Diarmuid avait l'étrange impression que cette chose, aussi insignifiante qu'elle ne puisse paraître, avait changé certains détails entre Gráinne et lui. Cependant, il en ignorait la cause et cela vint rapidement tourmenter son esprit.

\- Diarmuid ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oh, tout va bien Gràinne, ne t'en fait pas ! Cela doit être l'émotion après toutes ces années de séparation.

La jeune femme affichait un large sourire qui chassa les pensées préoccupantes du lancier. Ce dernier ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangé par ce genre de songe lors de ses retrouvailles avec sa promise.

\- Viens, suis-moi ! lança cette dernière avec enjouement tout en tirant Diarmuid par la main. Alors qu'ils se hâtaient en direction du rebord de la falaise sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, le chevalier des Fianna senti une mystérieuse chaleur embrumer son dos. Sa stupéfaction augmenta davantage lorsqu'il devina l'emprise semblable à des bras autour de son torse, qui l'empêcha d'avancer. La brunette se retournait alors face à lui, le regard intrigué et paré d'une certaine quiétude.

\- Diarmuid.. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Je...Gráinne..Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne comprend pas...

\- Comment ça ? rétorqua celle-ci avec effarement.

\- C'est...C'est comme si l'on me retenait..Impossible de faire un pas de plus..

La jeune femme observait avec sidération l'élu de son cœur impuissant. Son visage devenait morose et se traçait d'incompréhension. Bien sûr, elle ne doutait pas une seconde des paroles de Diarmuid, mais elle avait tant attendu ce moment depuis son départ que cette situation ouvrait en elle un gouffre remplit de tristesse. Le lancier ne pouvait supporter de voir sa chère et tendre se morfondre comme tel, et même si sa volonté de la prendre sans les bras dépassait l'entendement, il ne pouvait toujours pas se mouvoir.

C'est alors que sa vision se flouta soudainement. Les contours de Gráinne s'effaçaient parmi le vaste paysage qui, à son tour, s'évaporait en un rien de temps, plongeant alors le jeune chevalier dans le noir le plus complet.

Diarmuid ouvrit ses yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de recouvrer ses esprits. Déposant sa main sur ce qui entourait précédemment son torse à présent nu, le chevalier des Fianna reconnu la chaire douce de celle qui étreignait son corps.

\- Arturia ?

La blondinette, qui encerclait donc l'homme partageant le même lit qu'elle, se colla davantage contre l'échine de son dos, y appuyant également son crâne.

\- Tu as encore rêvé de Gráinne...

\- Arturia...

La désolation du lancier se faisait sentir au travers de son intonation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la brunette venait habiter son sommeil. A vrai dire, l'héritière des Pendragon avait pris l'habitude d'assister à ses nuits mouvementées comme celle-ci.

\- Je me trompe ? Poursuivi-t-elle, nulle agressivité dans sa voix.

Diarmuid soupira en guise d'approbation.

\- Non, tu as raison...Mais cesse de te tracasser pour cela, mon amour.

Le silence régna le temps d'un instant dans la chambre nuptiale tapissée des premiers rayons du soleil. Arturia souriait alors, bien que son homme lui tournait toujours le dos auquel elle était toujours accrochée.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû rester avec moi Diarmuid. En faisant cela, c'est comme si tu la trahissait, continua cette dernière d'une voix mielleuse.

L'irlandais se retourna enfin face à la blonde, prenant garde de rester dans le nid que lui offrait ses petits bras. Il entoura de ses larges paumes son visage couleur perlite.

\- Ne dit pas de pareil sottises. Celle que j'aime à présent se trouve juste en face de moi. Gráinne ne se sentira en aucun cas trahie. Bien qu'autre fois nous avions partagé nos vies ensemble, tout cela ne serait arrivé sans son sort de Geis. Elle en était bien consciente et je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en voudrait d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un que j'aime de moi même.

\- Mais...N'as-tu pas de regret ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Même si les souvenirs du temps passé avec elle ne pourront jamais s'effacer de ma mémoire. Et puis, n'es-tu pas mal placée pour parler de regret ? plaisanta le noiraud, le rire au coin de la bouche.

\- ...Idiot ! répondit la jeune blonde en riant avec amertume.

Elle embrassa avec tendresses les lèvres du chevalier avant de se redresser.

\- Et ! où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Je n'ai pas fini, lâcha Diarmuid d'un air amusé tout en faisant basculer Arturia contre le matelas où se couchait à nouveau sa personne.

Il prenait place au dessus de son corps vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche à bretelles, dont l'une d'entre elles venait de glisser le long de son l'épaule.

\- Et que vas-tu faire pour me retenir, chevalier des Fianna ? questionna la blonde, la malice se dévoilant au travers de son sourire. Le noiraud lâcha un petit rire enjôlé. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le comportement de sa dulcinée et cela le rendait encore plus fou d'elle.

\- Hmm...Il serait prétentieux de ma part de ne pas commencer par cela, clama Diarmuid avec impatience avant de convoiter les fines lèvres sucrées d'Arturia.

Il aurait pu dévorer cet amour et cette chaleur que lui transmettait la jeune héritière au travers de leur écume buccal. Ses yeux noisette fixant le regard passionné de la demoiselle Pendragon percevaient la flamme de désir qui résidait au sein de ses iris vert d'eau. Leurs pommettes se teintaient d'un rouge pastel, tandis que leurs poumons réclamaient toujours plus d'oxygène. Au bout de quelques minutes, le lancier se vit saisir les joues échauffées de la blondinette, redressant alors son visage comme si il s'arrachait de force à sa bouche avide de baisers.

\- Est-ce là tous ce dont tu es capable, Diarmuid ? demanda Arturia avec amusement, une certaine provocation se logeant au centre de ses mots.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, ma chère. Sache que je te réserve un châtiment tout particulier, répondit alors le noiraud, accompagnant ses paroles d'une luxure des plus débordantes, ce qui provoqua le rire chez son interlocutrice.

\- Fais donc, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du chevalier des Fianna d'une voix aguicheuse, avant que celui-ci n'abaisse son visage à la hauteur de ses reins qu'il entoura de ses mains de velours. Diarmuid releva l'habit de l'héritière jusqu'à la hauteur de sa poitrine, laissant alors paraître son ventre plat à l'air libre afin d'embrasser sa peau de pêche. Il remontait avec lenteur les courbes de son abdomen, ancrant avec sensualité ses lèvres au creux de la chaire rosée de la jeune blonde qui se voyait subjuguée par la ferveur de son bien-aimé. Rapidement, son souffle s'accentua et son corps fut envoûté d'une chaleur qui traduisait son exaltation. Enfonçant ses doigts parmi sa chevelure d'ébène, elle stoppa le noiraud qui atteignait dès lors le sommet de son diaphragme.

\- Ton envie viendrait-elle se s'envoler dans l'effluve de ta respiration, Arturia ? Interrogeait le lancier avec étonnement.

La britannique dessina un sourire sournois le long de ses commissures tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle descendit de ce dernier, trottinant vers la salle d'eau sous l'œil intrigué de son homme.

\- Qui a dit que mon envie n'était plus ? Rétorqua-t-elle enfin, le vice habitant le ton mélodieux de sa voix. Elle invitait au travers de son regard le noiraud à la suivre, avant de passer l'encadrement de la porte, rejoignant la pièce s'y reliant.

\- Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours, ma chère Arturia, pensa Diarmuid tout haut d'un air risible, bien qu'il était à présent seul dans la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

La salle d'eau en question possédait un bain à la japonaise directement creusé dans le sol fait d'un parquet en bois de noyer. La pièce était plutôt sombre, seuls quelques clairs faisceaux lumineux pouvaient traverser les volets clos. La blonde se posa sur la première marche qui permettait d'accéder au bassin parfumé d'huiles essentielles, ayant pris peine de se dénuder auparavant. Elle lavait dès lors son corps mince à l'aide d'une éponge enduite dune mousse blanche et savonneuse. La porte s'entre-bailla, laissant apparaître qu'à moitié le lancier charmé face à la silhouette découverte de celle qu'il épiait.

\- Voyons, Diarmuid, ne te gêne pas, ironisa la jeune héritière, dos au noiraud.

\- J'eus cru comprendre que tu m'autorisais à te suivre, continua ce dernier en s'avançant près de la femme nue.

Arturia laissa échapper un petit pouffement qui confirmait les propos du chevalier des Fianna. Elle le sentit s'approcher, et rien que le fait de deviner sa présence derrière elle l'émoustillait d'avance.

\- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas te savonner au bord du bain, je te l'ai déjà dit, il y aura de la mousse dans l'eau à cause de cela.

\- Aaah..Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien changer ? Un bain sans mousse n'en n'est pas vraiment un !

\- Hmpff...Ce que tu peux être têtue.. souffla Diarmuid en s'agenouillant à l'arrière de la blondinette.

Les secondes passèrent, et l'irlandais ne pouvait rester un instant de plus sans ne rien faire face aux traits qui se dessinaient sur les vertèbres de la britannique.

\- Laissez-moi vous frotter le dos, Sir Arthur, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix soupçonnant l'érotisme de ses pensées, respirant alors l'arôme de sa peau avec ardeur, tout en s'accaparant de l'éponge de sa promise qui ne pouvait que sourire sous de tel paroles.

\- Suis-je donc si masculine que ça ? demandait-elle, un semblant d'humour dans ses dires.

\- N'était-ce pas ce que tu affirmais à l'époque ? répondit le concerné qui massait avec attention les omoplates de l'ancienne servante du Graal.

\- Bien sûr, mais les circonstances ont..changées..

La timidité qui s'installait entre les mots d'Arturia se faisait ressentir. Elle entendait déjà la prochaine question de Diarmuid, et bien qu'elle n'était plus aussi réservée qu'au début de leur relation, ce genre d'interrogation la gênait toujours facilement.

\- Saurais-tu me dire pourquoi ? chuchota ainsi le noiraud au coin de son oreille, pouvant aisément deviner la réponse de sa dulcinée.

\- Parce que..Tu es là, avec moi.

La blonde marqua une pose avant de reprendre :

\- Mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que je renie mon titre de roi d'Angleterre ! s'exclamait-elle avec tracas.

Le rire pendait aux lèvres du noiraud face à l'embarras de l'héritière des Pendragon. Il longea la colonne vertébrale d'Arturia, toujours munis de son éponge, la faisant frissonner sous la douceur de ses caresses. La blondinette se sentait rougir, et le lancier devinait la satisfaction qui s'émanait de l'ancienne servante.

\- Est-ce agréable ?

\- O..oui, merci, déclara Arturia avec gêne.

Remontant les courbes de son dos, il domptait à présent la clavicule droite d'Arturia avant de descendre sa main jusqu'à l'orée de son sein qu'il venait par la suite enduire de savon aux senteurs estivales. La jeune blonde ne tarda pas à gémir dans un souffle qui sonna de manière agréable à l'intérieur de la cochlée du noiraud. Celui-ci approchait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre l'oreille de l'héritière afin de lui chuchoter, d'un ton à la fois coquin et sincère, quelques mots doux.

\- Mon amour pour toi n'a pas de limite et cela pourrait en devenir dangereux, mon très cher Roi.

On devinait le visage du lancier marqué d'un sourire fait d'arrières pensées. Le désir qui prenait vie au fond de lui ne cessait de se décupler, tout comme pour sa promise qu'il ne privait pas de caresses.

\- Tu ne peux imaginer...à quel point je t'aime, déclara cette dernière entre deux soupirs.

A ces mots, Diarmuid ne pu s'empêcher de venir se désaltérer contre la douce enveloppe charnelle qu'était la nuque de la jeune blondinette, lui soutirant le plus fin des frémissements . Quelques bruissements plus tard, l'irlandais s'arma d'une petite bassine préalablement remplie d'eau claire, afin d'en déverser son entière contenance, non pas seulement sur le dos dévêtu de l'héritière, mais également sur l'ensemble de sa personne.

\- Oh ! Quel dommage, on dirait que ma main à glisser, clama-t-il en riant de sa fausse maladresse.

Le lancier attrapa la tête de sa bien-aimée depuis l'arrière, ne laissant pas le temps à la blonde de s'exprimer. Il relevait hâtivement la figure de cette dernière face à la sienne, rapprochant ses lèvres aduleuses contre celles de la jeune femme à présent trempée de part et d'autre. Arturia laissa retomber son dos contre le torse nu de celui qui emprisonnait ses lèvres à l'instant, démontrant son étonnement ainsi que sa complaisance au travers d'un murmure habité de sa soif d'envie. Le chevalier des Fianna se sépara enfin de la bouche savoureuse d'Arturia, épurant son minois captivé où résidait les gouttelettes d'eau tiédies à l'aide de ses larges paumes. Il passa ensuite sa main sur son front, dégageant par ailleurs les mèches blondes et mouillées de sa fine chevelure de blé.

\- Aurais-tu de la fièvre ? A moins que ce ne soit le résultat de mon charme qui te fait bouillir de l'intérieur, nargua Diarmuid avec perversion.

La jeune blondinette ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de redresser sa tête, se tournant entièrement en face du noiraud qui se trouvait jusqu'à maintenant, assis derrière elle. Elle déposa dans un vice plus réel que leur amour, son index sur les bords fins de la bouche du lancier, lui adressant un regard qui égalait à la perfection le fond de ses pensées dépourvues d'innocence.

\- De la fièvre ? En voilà une bien bonne blague, dit-elle d'une intonation des plus suave qu'il soit. L'héritière fit pianoter le bout de ses doigts de la joue de Diarmuid jusqu'à sa largeur d'épaule où elle acheminait le parcoure de sa main. L'écale masculine de sa nuque se retrouvait alors embaumé d'une sensualité inouïe offerte par les lèvres chaleureuses d'Arturia qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire frémir son jeune noiraud. C'est grâce à ce genre d'attentions que le lancier se rendait compte à quel point sa femme avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Jamais elle n'aurait osé faire cela auparavant, et cette évolution donnait à Diarmuid une envie plus grande de ne faire qu'un avec sa promise. Il épingla sa mains sur l'une des hanches élancées de la jeune héritière, déposant la seconde sur sa cuisse, là où résidait une large cicatrice datant d'une certaine époque à présent révolue. L'irlandais passait à présent ses doigts le long de cette marque qu'il regardait avec un semblant de nostalgie mais aussi de remords.

\- Diarmuid...souffla la demoiselle Pendragon comme si elle lisait dans l'esprit du noiraud.

\- Ah...Si seulement à cette époque j'avais pu...Ne serais-ce que te protéger...

\- Tais-toi un peu, Diarmuid, clama Arturia avec agacement, coupant donc la parole au lancier.

\- Mais je..

\- Si-lence ! reprit-elle en haussant la voix.

La blonde, qui n'aimait pas ce sujet de conversation, fit alors basculer le chevalier des Fianna contre le sol, le plaquant ainsi avec fermeté. Elle se tenait au dessus de lui, les mains appuyées sur ses grandes épaules et le visage rougi dévisageant celui de son homme qui demeurait dans un premier temps surpris.

\- Diarmuid, parfois tu as vraiment le don de me rendre folle...marmonna ensuite l'ancienne servante du Graal tout en détournant son regard sur le côté.

\- Haha, sa Majesté se rebelle ? déclara-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire provocateur.

La jeune britannique fixa du coin de l'œil celui qui lui adressait la parole, restant muette.

\- Tu boudes encore à ton âge ? continua Diarmuid, sur le même ton que précédemment.

\- Hmpf..Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord... balbutia cette dernière, n'adressant toujours pas son visage bougonnant au lancier.

L'irlandais saisissait alors le menton de sa femme, tournant la tête de celle-ci face à lui, tout en approchant sa figure de la sienne.

\- Vraiment ? dit-il d'un air enclin des fantasmes les plus romanesques.

\- Vraiment ! s'exclamait alors Arturia avant de venir croquer les lèvres édulcorées que lui offrait le noiraud.

Elle posséda rapidement la bouche de Diarmuid, dominant son corps sur lequel elle venait de s'asseoir.

\- Hoho, qu'as-tu derrière la tête, Arturia ? Interrogea le chevalier des Fianna, les flammes de la volupté envoûtant ses mots.

\- Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, répondit la jeune héritière en embaumant de sa main la joue de son homme, bécotant par la suite les contours de ses muscles abdominaux.

Du bord de ses lèvres, elle suivait les courbes qui traçaient l'anatomie du noiraud dans une délicatesse reflétant sa sensualité, obtenant la complaisance de ce dernier au travers de soupirs tressaillants. La peau humide de la blonde partageait bientôt la chaleur de celle de Diarmuid, tandis que les formes arrondies de son buste féminin ne se firent pas prier pour venir se nicher dans le creux des paumes du lancier, aboutissant peu à peu au paroxysme de leur romance.


End file.
